1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical score display device. More particularly, it relates to a musical score display device for a musical note input apparatus such as a so-called musical score processor in which musical score data is edited to be displayed on a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional musical score processor is shown in FIG. 5. The processor of FIG. 5 includes a keyboard 21 having musical note keys and edit keys, a musical score display device 22 for displaying a musical score, and a speaker 23. The musical score display device 22 may be a CRT or an LCD. The display device 22 is integrally or undetachably mounted to the body of the processor. The musical score processor includes further a processing unit connected to an external memory which stores musical score fonts and other information, an output buffer memory, and an D-A converting/amplifying circuit. Musical score data inputted using the keyboard 21 and edited by the processing unit is stored into the output buffer memory, and then displayed on the display device 22 in the form of staff notation, as shown in FIG. 5. The D-A converting/amplifying circuit converts the musical score data into an analog signal to drive the speaker 23 so that the auto-performance of the inputted musical store data is conducted.
When composing music, the user of the processor can write notes on the display 22 through the keyboard 21 and correct any of them, while listening to the auto-performance of the written notes, so that he can easily compose music matching the image which he hears.
As mentioned above, the display device 22 is undetachably mounted on the body of the musical score processor, in other words, it cannot be independently moved or used. Hence, the display device 22 cannot be placed on a music stand, unless the whole of the musical score processor, which is bulky and heavy, is mounted on a suitable pedestal such as a small table, results in that the display device cannot be used as music paper when performing a musical instrument.
On the other hand, when one plays a musical instrument while reading music paper placed on a music stand, he or an attendant must turn over the music paper one sheet after another following the progress of music. As is well known, this is very troublesome and often erroneously conducted, for example, to turn two or more pages at one time or to fail to turn over a page. Some measures, for example, tags attached music paper or sticks placed between pages have been taken, but it is impossible to dissolve these problems completely.